


The Awakening of Three Houses

by RedFanboi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Robin is Male Byleth's past life, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFanboi/pseuds/RedFanboi
Summary: Byleth is sick of everyone's shit and takes matters upon himself to make his three favorite people get along: Send them to his past life and make them go through hell.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

"We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard" says Claude as he notches an arrow on Failnaught.

"You're not so Unfortunate yourself, and you have the aid of the professor, frankly, I'm jealous. Now is the chance for you and the professor to leave."

"I'm afraid I must decline, even if we left we would just have to come right back" Claude counters, aiming. However, before he gets the chance to shoot, both he and Edelgard are shrouded in a mystical green light. "What the hell is this?"

"Claude, if this is one of your schemes, stop it now and face me head-" before Edelgard can finish both she and Claude are warped away.

...

In the distance, Dimitri is obliterating imperial troops in a desperate attempt at vengeance, "Edelgard, I will kill you!" He too, is cloaked in the green light, and is transported off, leaving behind a shocked and mortified Dedue.

...

The three lords are warped to a space that looks a lot like the Holy Tomb, although much darker, somehow they got disarmed during the teleportation. "What the hell happened?" Claude asks.

"Don't ask me, if you weren't behind this though, who is?"

"Edelgard..." Dimitri says with venom. "I will kill you for all you have done. First you murder all of my family, my closest friends, then you send me into this weird space... It matters not, I don't need my lance to kill you!"

A voice from far off speaks, "That is enough you three..."

"Teach!?"

"Professor..?" Dimitri and Edelgard say in unison.

Clad in strange robes befitting a divine being, sat the former Golden Deer professor on the stone throne, the same throne that he once sat upon at the command of Archbishop Rhea. "I'm very disappointed in you three. Must you always attempt to kill one another? Always have to start this needless war no matter what I do? Do you have any idea how many lives I've lived? How many choices I've made that effected the fate of everyone around me? Just so i could find a path where everyone lives?"

"Teach, what are you saying?"

"What I am saying, Claude, is that I have the power of the Goddess slumbering within me. It is how I managed to pull you all here."

"But why?" Edelgard questions, "Shouldn't I be your enemy? Why do you care about me?"

"What part of I have lived many lives does your small brain not comprehend? It is not that hard to care for you three after all. You all are very dear to me.. One could even say I love you all with all of my heart. Because of this I will send you to a past life of mine, where you three will learn to get along, and live in harmony, where you will fight together to overcome deadly obstacles, that you may change your own fates and forge your ways to a new dawn, a dawn where three work as one, where I may finally smile knowing all three of my precious students live, where all three of you will be *mine*... Do not expect the path I am forcing you all to take will be an easy one, it will put you all through a lot of suffering... I will take joy in watching this, think of this as my own little vengeance for watching my favorite people die in so many other paths, or go missing.."

Just as the three were about to open their mouths to speak Byleth speaks once more, "With that, I now send you off. I will check on you all frequently, as well as monitor you all to make sure you don't kill eachother while in this other world" He says that while looking at Edelgard and Dimitri, with that said he waves his hand, and the three are shrouded in the mysterious green light once more and are sent off to the world where they will strengthen their bonds and forge a new fate for the three of them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was rushed cause I needed to get this out of my system. Been so excited about my idea, although I won't update this frequently. I struggle with ideas, as well as I barely know how to tag properly a nd I'm new to writing fanfic. Advice is definitely appreciated on how to improve. Chapter two will have the Chrobin! Byleth is a guy in this, and his past life is Robin, who's a girl, so... Yeah. xD Also, expect tons of messy Chrobin, and hopefully if I do it right, humor.
> 
> Also, this first chapter was not read over. Sorry for any mistakes with spelling. I'll try to change them if mentioned. Also, yeah I used in-game battle quotes from Gronder Field post-timeskip. Only did it to help get myself started, I wanted this Byleth to be SS!Byleth but I guess you get Golden Deer Byleth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three lords meet Chrom and Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reclasses for the three lords:  
> Edelgard: Lord>Armored Lord  
> Dimitri: Lord>High Lord  
> Claude: Lord>Wyvern Master
> 
> The reason why they won't obtain the master classes they get in game is because of Dimitri's being Great Lord. It wouldn't make sense for him to access that Class in Awakening when it's locked to Chrom and Lucina, as well as in Awakening reclasses only happen once. You can master class yourself as soon as you hit level 10 in the beginning classes. It also won't make sense for Dimitri to have access to the Aether skill.
> 
> They will although have access to "Rightful" skills.
> 
> Dimitri will have Rightful King, Edelgard will have Rightful Empress, and Claude will have Rightful Duke as skills they'll get at level 15 from their respective reclass.
> 
> The three lords will have access to all classes as long as it isn't gender-locked as well, so expect Dark Knight Dimitri or something eventually, Dark Flier Edelgard (Time to break Edelgard by giving her Galeforce), Warrior Claude (For Counter)

The three finally are warped into their destination, it's a forest that has been set ablaze, but that isn't the only thing wrong, "Guys..." Claude says, "Why do you two look like how you did back in the Monastery? And how does Dimitri have two eyes again?"

"The professor must have been telling the truth when he said he had divine power... There is no other explanation for how we can just become teenagers again." Edelgard says.

While the two are conversing, Dimitri is fighting risen nearby and is having a difficult time. "Vile beast of a woman, how about you stop flapping your jaws and make yourself useful! Same to you, Claude..." He spat with more than enough venom lacing his voice.

The three gang up on the Risen, who eventually falls to Dimitri's Lance piercing it's skull, it then dissolves into a black mist. "What the hell was that?" Claude asks.

"I have no idea, but it would be best if we check to see if there are any others, I believe I hear some combat up ahead" Edelgard answers.

Sure enough there are some people fighting against a group of risen, the three note there is something familiar about the woman leading the group though, could this be their professor's so called past life?

...

It doesn't take long to dispatch them all, along the way more people came, a redheaded woman with a foul mouth, and a flirty Archer who seems full of himself came shortly after them.

After the battle, a Blue haired man and the white haired woman approached them and thanked them for their help.  
"We really appreciate the help, my name is Robin. A pleasure to meet you." She says with a smile on her face.

The blue haired man then speaks, "Yes, thank you. My name is Chrom, a prince of Ylisse, we of Ylisse are in debt to you. We of the Shepherds could use people of your skill."

A brunette Knight then speaks, assumingly a retainer of this so called prince, "Milord, you can't just recruit any stranger into the Shepherds, her grace, Exalt Emmeryn may have OK'd Robin, but as far as we know these people are Brigands!"

Edelgard then speaks, "I assure you we are no Brigands"

"Frederick, these people do not even remotely look like Brigands, and they are definitely skilled, we could use more assets"

"We will need time to discuss your offer, however." Claude says.

"Yes, please, take all the time you need, but please, accompany us back to Yllistol, the capital. Even if you do not join us, it is only fair if we show our thanks. We must return there anyways, to address this new threat to the kingdom..."

Claude then speaks once more, "Yes, we would like that greatly." Which then Edelgard elbows him in the ribs, while Dimitri is sulking in the distance.

"Wonderful!" Chrom says.

With that they journey back to Ylisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are, we're finally getting somewhere in the story! Chrobin hasn't happened yet but woohoo!


	3. Status Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the Author regarding the future of the story

Hello everyone! It's been a year. I'm so happy that 39 people had subscribed to this story, and I'm so terribly sorry I didn't continue it.

Well.. I will now. Truth be told i wasn't very happy with the story. I was new to writing at the time, and just wasn't confident. I reread the first chapter of this today and it made me smile to be honest. The writing had OBVIOUS flaws, but I think I'll keep the chapters up and either go straight to a chapter 3 or just start from the beginning and leave the 2 up to show my growth as a writer.

It'll be a month or two sadly. I do NOT have the time to write right now. For one I have a unposted story that my beta reader needs to read, which she can't for the same reason as myself, homework, and school. (Virtual sucks. It really does.) I have to write a chapter 3 of ANOTHER fsnfic I let sit for months. Not because I was Angsting but I already had ideas, but I just didn't want to sit down and write it even if I really like the AU.

So please be on the lookout. And feel free to express your opinions. I really feel bad, and it's mainly due to my selfishness I didn't continue this. Even if I didn't feel confident, the fact that this has 80 Kudos and 39 Subscribers should have told me people DO like it, as well as the comments lamenting about no new chapters should have told me something.

I truly am sorry. If there isn't a new chapter by at least July (gives me time to get out of school), you are welcome to hold me accountable. I am well aware this fic isn't the only one of it's kind anymore. Many have had the same idea, but I hope you stick with me all the way. 

Granted I have no idea where I will take this now that I'm not going to.be following Awakening's story to a almost T. It will still be the same length. Perhaps 25 chapters though. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this chapter was rushed cause I needed to get this out of my system. Been so excited about my idea, although I won't update this frequently. I struggle with ideas, as well as I barely know how to tag properly a nd I'm new to writing fanfic. Advice is definitely appreciated on how to improve. Chapter two will have the Chrobin! Byleth is a guy in this, and his past life is Robin, who's a girl, so... Yeah. xD Also, expect tons of messy Chrobin, and hopefully if I do it right, humor.
> 
> Also, this first chapter was not read over. Sorry for any mistakes with spelling. I'll try to change them if mentioned. Also, yeah I used in-game battle quotes from Gronder Field post-timeskip. Only did it to help get myself started, I wanted this Byleth to be SS!Byleth but I guess you get Golden Deer Byleth.


End file.
